Ppgz beauty and the beast
by ppgzxrrbz fan
Summary: I was trapped in this place I hated it the items talked it was weird I wanted to see my father and baby brother, I wish my mom was still alive she would know what to do.


Me: hey readers!

Karou: oh great you are making a butchxkarou story Roxie I kmow you use a writer app ablet and your stories suck.

Me: karou I can make you were a dress in the story you may be my fav ppgz but still it will be a long green dress with a white apron.

Karou:I take back what I said. Please put down dares for me and butch to do.

Me: that reminds me I have a surprise come on in. ( butch walks in)

Butch: hey Roxie hey karou.

Karou: I THOUGH SURPRISES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD NOT BAD LIKE BEING STUCK IN A ROOM WITH A PERVERT!

ME: I dont own ppgz R&R

Karous p.o.v

Im karou Mastabara im 18 my father is an inventor, every man in the village they say im beautiful but the way I see it im not

Some men are more desperate then others like Danny Willson hes all muscle and no brains that's where our story begins

I was on my way to the library when as usual I was in my green long sleeve dress with my white apron around my waist

My long raveen hair was tied in a light green bow I grew my hair out I had my basket full of books when I reached the library

my friend miyako opened the door good morning karou. My blond friend greeted me. Morning miyako im here to return a book I said. I wonder around the library I loved reading I was the middle child I had an older brother and a younger brother

Dai and shou. I hated being the only girl I had to cook and clean, but I had time to read I ffinally found my favorite book

I picked it out and went over to miyako. That book again karou? my friend asked. Yep. I replied. Well karou since you read

it so much how about I give it to you . miyako replied. My emrield eyes grew wide a smile spread acrossed my face.

really thank you thank you! I hugged my friend and said goodbye I was almost home when Danny showed up

hey karou whats in your hand cutie? Danny asked me. Nothing that concerns you! I snapped holding my book tight.. let me see he said snacking my book from me he was only 6, 3 and I was 5,9 he was taller than me which I hated. Hey give me my book back jerk! I snapped trying to grab my book. Really a girl shouldn't be reading she should be married. Danny said

I grabed my book. Ill marry someone wnen I want to be married I said then I hit him hard in the stomach causing him to fall

to the ground in pain then I ran home not looking back. Father im back I said I went to see my fatther he was again trapped under his invention so I ran to move it for a girl I was strong I moved the invention. You ok dad? I asked my dad. Im fine

karou ill be out of town for a day to show my invention. He said be safe dad I will karou. Then he left a day past and he wasn't home my little brother shou was only 11 he came in my room karou papas not home my baby brother said. I truned over anc hugged him the way mom did when I was little my mom died last year. Its ok I said now go get ready and ill make

pancakes. I said. Ok mom. Shou said he often thought of me as his mom. I got dressed in my ususal outfit and maded pancakes shou came out and started eating I heared a knock on the door and it was Danny. What do you want you over dressed snake I I think its time you get married anx start a family. danny answered. Sorry but my father is not here and I must take care of my little brother I said I opened the door and threw him out then I slammed the door behinde me. Who was that sis? Shou asked . just that jerk danny willson. I answered. The next day I opened the door to see my big brother Dai. Hi dai I said. Karou dads gone he said. What dads gone stay here and take care of shou im going to look for dad and you cant stop me. I grabed my light gree cloke and ran for my horse I rode for miles I reached a place and went in

side. Anyone there? I asked. Karou I heard a voice yell it was my dad. Dad i yelled i ran my shoes clicking behind me I found

Him at last he was chaned to the wall I tried to help him. karou get out of here theres a creature here save your self run! He

yelled. I turned around to see a tall beast standing infront of me. What are you doing here. The beast asked he looked like

he was 18 . I frozen in fear

* * *

Karou: you said I wasent in a dress you lier

me: like my shirt from the spy musam says keep secrets and tell lies.

butch:if Roxie didn't spell something right shes bad at spelling.

karou&me: dont forget to put down some dares and R&R!


End file.
